The present invention relates to a medium handling machine for receiving a medium from and delivering a medium to a user of a machine such as an automated teller machine that handles bills or paper currency. More specifically, the invention relates to opening and closing of a shutter provided to cover a media insertion/delivering port mounted in the medium handling machine.
In conventional automated cash transaction machines such as transfer machines installed in financial service institutions, an opening time of the shutter of a money insertion/delivering port is fixed, thereby sometimes requiring all the more time to perform transaction processing. In order to solve this problem, there is known a technique disclosed in JP-A9-270050, for example. In this technique, in order to provide a cash transaction device in which the opening time of an opening/closing part of the money insertion/delivering port provided therein can be controlled according to customer needs, operation means for commanding extension of the opening time is provided for the cash transaction machine. When the operation means is activated, the opening time of the opening/closing part is extended by a certain time.